Tactical Rifle
|released = 14.0.0 |attribute = |rateoffire = 98 |type = Primary |capacity = 30 |cost = 675 (475 on sale.) |mobility = 85 |reskinof = Ranger Rifle |Level required = 35 |theme = Military Themed |number = 347 }} The Tactical Rifle is a Primary weapon introduced in the 14.0.0 update. Appearance It is a reskin of the Ranger Rifle. The weapon is mainly dark aqua blue, with darker shades of blue on different areas of the weapon. It has a dark blue/blue collapsible stock, connected to the receiver. It has a dark blue lower receiver with a grey pistol grip and a yellow straight magazine. The upper receiver has a blue-red dot sight mounted near the back end of the rail system, a dark grey grip, a blue front iron sight, and barrel. Strategy This weapon has moderate-high damage, fast fire rate, averagely capacity, and fairly average mobility. It is very similar to the Ranger Rifle Up2 only with higher damage. This weapon is around a 6 shot kill on lightly armored players and it will take around 9 shots to kill heavily armored players with adequate amour. Tips * Conserve ammo, as it does not have a lot. ** This weapon can actually be used in a "Spray and Pray" type manner, but its mediocre magazine capacity does not support this, unless it is equipped with the Turbo Charger module combination. * Use this weapon at medium ranges most of the time. ** Use the scope for more accurate shots. ** This weapon is general-purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. ** With sufficient training, one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it. This greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range gunfights. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * When cornered, this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot, where this can be used to shred most of the target's armor and finish them off with a headshot from the backup weapon. * It has a good mobility, but not fast enough for optimal fleeing speed. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. As each hit gives one 5 points, one can take advantage of this to climb higher in the scoreboard. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players, just note that you aren't really very mobile yourself. Counters * Engage these users from medium ranges for a safe kill. ** However, note that this weapon can deal considerable damage and could be used in long ranges of around 200m in the hands of experienced players. * This weapon is good in close to medium ranges, but not in melee ranges. A good weapon choice for this is either the Elder Force Saber, Dark Force Saber for quick escapes or the Combat Yo-Yo for melee range kills. ** Higher mobility weapons will help you avoid and dodge these users. * Use high damage weapons such as the Circus Cannon or the Eye of Ra. * Area damage weapons and shotguns can easily dish out its users. * A one-shot weapon should take out its users easily. Recommended Maps * Warehouse Assault * Heaven Garden * Pool Party (PG3D) Equipment Setups It is versatile for all ranges and playing styles, just make sure that you have a good backup. * This weapon provides its users with good gameplay and high versatility as long as the player knows how to. This weapon can complement and pair very well with snipers or area damage weapons, as this weapon can either weaken or finish off enemies from close ranges or medium ranges (long ranges if a player is skilled enough). * Weapons such as the Electro-Blast Pistol or the Little Cthulhu could weaken or finish off enemies in close ranges with this weapon, while weapons such as Anti-Hero Rifle (PG3D) or the Laser Bouncer could be used in conjunction with this weapon in mid-long ranges. History Trivia * Like the Ranger Rifle, it is based on the real-world FN SCAR-H, with a 2x scope. * Despite its low stats at 27 Power, it was surprisingly a 2 body shot kill to max-armored players, making it arguably the deadliest weapon that ever existed. However, this turned out to be a random-buff glitch, like the Frost Beam Spell glitch, and only lasted 1 day, thankfully. ** In the newer updates following the 14.0.0 update, this weapon was nerfed to the point where it now takes 7-8 headshots. ** In the 15.1.0 (Revolution/Balance) update this weapon now has a new efficiency of 31 (from a power of 27). Although it might seem like a buff (on paper), much of the gameplay remains the same. ** Although this is a reskin of Ranger Rifle, its design is very similar to the Peacemaker MK2 from Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Category:Primary Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Automatic Category:Event Chest Category:Remodel Category:Rare